


Less about wanting and more about needing

by Shitgetapen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Oral Sex, i write porn for birthdays aparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitgetapen/pseuds/Shitgetapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel is a knight returning from two years of travel, his oldest friend Feuilly has been busy with looking after his stall and staying alive with making money with trading. They've missed each other really more than they can say to even each other, so simply pick up from where they left off and hope their feelings are clear enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less about wanting and more about needing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay happy birthday from Tuesday Gems! You are well cool.
> 
> And yeah this is actually my first smut so please be nice, and constructive.  
> Also un-beta'd so tell me if i start chatting shit.

Bahorel had spent the last few years or so away, no one really knew if he had any particular allegiances. He just seemed to go where the fighting was, all over the kingdom you heard tales about the wolf hearted knight in his barely there armour bashing heads in as he went from whim to whim. He had a few revolutions under his belt, one family feud and a small war in the west. After all that Bahorel was glad to be home, and as he walked through the square he was met with a mix of smiles and death threats from old acquaintances, overall it was a friendly greeting from his home town. He knew nearly everyone there (and now he was well connected to nearly the whole kingdom), but none so well as one.

He turned the corner right of the plaza to Market Street, after the calm of the rest of the town it was an assault on all the senses. The sound had become a constant hum of bustling chatter and feet, with interruptions of the animals in cages protesting and impassioned shouts of haggling. The smell was a mix of the atrocious (so many unwashed people, the animals again and the sewage that is in the drains of the city is repulsive), and the sublime (spices with names that like princesses, food that after army rations made his heart sing, and perfumes trying to hide how rotten it all was). He had forgotten how many different things could fit in one place, the sheer range of people and products was staggering after so long of waking up to the same faces every day. Mostly he felt a feeling of relief, especially after spotting the sign of a saw and paintbrush and plain awning.

He ducked under the awning only forcing a few people out of his way. His smile was wide and bright to greet him. His smiles were always care free, given out like rays of light to whoever he sees but this one had a special warmth for his old friend. He was met by a scowl (though you could see the edges turning upwards but being forced down).

“And here I thought you’d died.”

“Aha Feuilly! Did you mean hoped? Nice to see you alive though, I thought you’d have starved without me bailing you out every other week.”

Feuilly scoffed and punched Bahorel lightly in the shoulder, Bahorel mocked being shot with an arrow. ” I’ll have you know I’ve been doing alright for myself. Heard about you though, your stories had the girls and a good chunk of the men swooning.”

“Yeah I did do pretty well, did you swoon?”

“Not a bit, but you did manage to help me bed some women when I caught them.”

“You know that’s the reason I fight, you need all the help you can get.”

Feuilly rolled his eyes he was to happy to be insulted. “Can we carry this on at the tavern later? I am working you know and I need to eat and pay all these fucking taxes.”

“Of course, my liege.” Bahorel did a low mock bow, to which Feuilly rolled his eyes again. “I’ll come by when you’re closing up, same time as ever?”

“As ever.” Bahorel pulled him into a tight hug which Feuilly returned as best he could while being choked. “It is nice to see you brother.”

Even though none could possibly hear them over the bustle unless they shouted Bahorel still lowered his voice to a growl making Feuilly strain his ear to hear it, “and you, but I can’t say there’s anything brotherly about the way I’ve been thinking about you. So long away is enough to make a man hungry, tarts never really fill an appetite.”

Feuilly’s breath hitched and squeezed his arm, “I would have you right here, but I think it would be bad for business.” When they pulled back they held each other at arm’s length, regarding each other with hungry eyes. Feuilly cleared his throat before speaking again, “right I’ll be seeing you then.” Before rushing to serve a customer with a flurry of ‘I’m sorry to keep you waiting’.

Before walking off Bahorel took a moment to smile fondly at his friend and part time lover. He hadn’t been lying when he said he had been doing better, he could see it. Feuilly’s cheeks were fuller, his eyes were brighter, his clothes looked better quality (sandy breeches and a simple tunic in a rich blue, but he had the same leather boots that he always had), overall he still looked scruffy but at least well. His clothes obviously hadn’t been properly washed in a while, implying that these were the only decent clothes he had, he skin was grubby and his fire red hair was at a careless length on both his head and chin. Bahorel always thought he looked better clean shaven but Feuilly said people didn’t trust a man who still looked like a babe. Feuilly caught him looking and winked, Bahorel winked back and turned on his heel on his way to kill the time until sunset.

He met up with some other acquaintances in the slums. They were not the highest or best circle to move in, rejects from society, bastards, whores, lords fallen out of favour, criminals (both petty and notorious) and finally the poverty stricken gathered in the corners of the towns walls. Bahorel called this home, he found that the isolation had made the people equally parts bitter and kind. Kindness only reached as far as the others in the group and family Bahorel was family, if not in blood than bond. He fought the wars for them (though for Feuilly’s sake was also noble), when he brought back stories for the children, money for the families, and slightly illegal war trophies for his favourite dubious traders. After wandering into the dark he forgets the sun becomes lost amongst the grime, and only when he steps back into the sun does he see the sun hovering just above the horizon, and with his face painted golden in the fading light he couldn’t help smiling as he walked back towards market town.

When he had navigated the twists and turns he remembered so well, he was still early the sun had only begin the kiss the horizon. Even so most of the hustle from earlier had dissipated to only a few at each and none at others where the owners begun to take down the valuables and clean up. Bahorel purposely chose to be at the opposite end to the street than Feuilly’s stall so he could wander down and admire the shops that he hadn’t had the time to see on his tour. They had visited towns when he was a soldier but usually when they were given free time and a full purse their thoughts were usually elsewhere. He was rich from the spoils of travel and fund from his parents that had accumulated in his absence, he ended up buying a collection of objects some useful other less so, it included items such as a fur lined cloak in the most expensive scarlet, spices, a good luck charm, a small statuette of a wolf, and he handed his sword over to be properly sharpened and grip redone in new leather.

He had his arms full by the time he reached Feuilly and still he asked some to hold on to his objects until he could collect them the next day (to a lesser man they might have cheated them but none wanted to challenge Bahorel and with his good humour one couldn’t reject him either). When Feuilly caught sight of him as he got closer Bahorel hoped he felt the same warmth beginning to uncurl in his stomach. Feuilly looked noticeably more tired than when he left him, but still smiled brightly (at first he forced it down but why bother) at the entreating figure, he did the final bolt in the small wooden hut each of the shop owners were given and tipped one of the urchin boys near the shop to shout if they saw anyone trying to rob it. Then he was free to help and complain, mostly sighing and returning to eye rolling instead of taking any weight. They didn’t say much on their way walking through the side streets with well practised ease, instead of going straight to the tavern they went to Feuilly’s home a few streets away to deposit their belongings. When they were out of sight of any prying eyes they walked so they were basically leaning on one another as they walked.

Feuilly’s mind was not on the cold dingy alley but captivated on the heat of Bahorel’s arm radiating through his shirt and that heat spread onto his joining to fire in his belly. He thought of the things he will do as soon as they’re out of sight, he wondered if they would get to the tavern at all. And if his arms weren’t full he would already have his hands all over every inch of him, feel the heat of his body and his mouth more directly instead of just the measly warmth through his shirt. To prevent throwing down his stock and Bahorel’s objects in frustration for thoughts of what he would do he asked absently “how are the others?”

“Alive and well. I made an effort to see them all.”

“I saw Grantaire and Enjolras on the coast when I went trading last summer. They seemed happy enough. What are they doing to keep themselves busy?”

“You saw the sea? I remember you said you always wanted to see it.”

“Aye I did. But pray tell of our brothers.”

“Joly, Lesgle must have met with Enjolras because they are now in keeping of our drunkard. The former two have romanced a lady from a small town in the North, she’s a bright one pale as moonlight and fiery in her passion and hatred of the bonds that bind a woman. You’d like her.”

Feuilly laughed, he’s happy they’ve found a girl to share and bold enough to keep up with them. “So what of Enjolras?”

“With Combeferre and Courfeyrac, they’re planning and fought with me in some of the rebellions.”

“What is it this time?”

“I have an idea but they want us to unite again, and then we’ll know.”

“You haven’t mentioned Jehan, is he still translating?”

“Most illegally, Combeferre even helped him for a while. When we met he was working as a common bard, he asked me if you’d help his distribute his work.”

“I’ll gladly organise something.”

“He’ll be happy to hear that, and it’s a rare sight to see him truly happy. Speaking of happiness our Lord Pontmercy has found his, though he travelled with Courfeyrac for a while he’s had his heart stolen by a maiden hiding in a nunnery.”

“The dog!” Feuilly laughed tipping his head back and Bahorel admired its curve.

“She wasn’t a nun, just a good Christian girl, she’s pretty but plain. Innocent as he but not afraid of getting her hands dirty and she has opinions which could be dangerous.”

“Is he going to meet with us?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “Are you to join us though?”

“I can pack up the business any time, say I’m going trading again.”

“So yes?”

“Just tell me where.” Feuilly smiled widely, it had been so long since he left the town and too long since he travelled with their band of merry heretics (though nobody knew for the most part that’s what they were).

Bahorel mirrored his smiled and halted his walking, and using his body weight and elbow alone stopped Feuilly and turned him to face him, something wolfish crept into his smile and Feuilly’s fingers itched to touch his again, he saw Bahorel’s twitch with need too but neither of them wanted to drop their armfuls into the slurry under their feet. So for a moment simply stared into each other’s eyes, both pairs shining with happiness and overwhelmingly dark with lust. “I am so happy to hear that.” Bahorel didn’t just say this he practical purred it. There was a moment of absolute stillness following this statement before Feuilly smirked and simply said “show me then.”

Feuilly let his mouth dropped open at the end of the sentence and Bahorel didn’t need to be asked twice. Finally he clashed their mouths together, as soon as their lips tough both feel what can only be akin to a bolt of lightning run trough them, Feuilly makes a quiet moan shuddering and Bahorel’s is less quiet taking a moment to remember the bliss. It didn’t take too long for it become open mouthed and hungry. The stance is awkward and each of them feel like they are about to topple over without anything to hold onto, but they adapted quickly, Feuilly found himself pinned against the wall of the alley by Bahorel glad to have something solid to lean on otherwise he feared his knees would buckle. Something sharp was being pushed into Feuilly’s chest by the pressure but he couldn’t care less because he was overwhelmed with pleasure, he had forgotten how kisses could be like this, where even the smallest flick or lick could have both of the gasping like fish into each other’s mouths.

Both of them found themselves fighting for dominance in the kiss, lapping greedily the familiarity of each other’s mouths and duelling they way they always had done best.  Bahorel bit Feuilly’s lip sharply drawing a surprisingly loud moan from him, but Feuilly would be so easily teased he returned the gesture by slowing the kiss down to an achingly slow pace and he could feel Bahorel practically whine as his loss of control with his frantic curls and flicks met only with Feuilly nibbling his lip and dragging his tongue against Bahorel’s in long slow licks. Bahorel pulled away looking slightly annoyed “Don’t do that again, I know you want this as much I do.” Bahorel rough is gruffer than and panting a little Feuilly knows he probably would sound the same but smiled triumphant in frustrating him, the tips of Feuilly’s fingers brushed against his skin like a reminder. “I don’t want us making a scene and getting discovered. Knights like you settle down with women and it wouldn’t do my business or your reputation any good.”

Bahorel snorted and began to kiss Feuilly’s neck, Feuilly bit his lip to stop another unwanted noise erupting. “Honestly,” he paused sucking and licking his way down to his collar bone before growling “I couldn’t care less,” and biting down hard enough to make Feuilly begin to taste blood in his own mouth. If there were any words to make Feuilly want Bahorel any more in that instant they didn’t come to mind and he doesn’t think he could bare it either, Bahorel had to almost tenderly lick where he had bitten.

“Stop.” Feuilly hissed. “I live 5 minutes from here if we run.”

And just like that Bahorel pulled away his lips shining and Feuilly used all his will power to stop himself from kissing them again knowing if they kissed again they would abandon their possessions and have each other right there. Then Bahorel set off at a sprint down the street.

“Do you still live in the same little hovel?” Bahorel shouted bind his shoulder.

“As ever.” Feuilly replied taking after at him trying his best to catch up.

It was impossible to catch up, Bahorel with a goal is a force of nature, therefore Feuilly stayed about 10 feet back the entire way. Which only meant when he burst into his house he was surprised at the lack of Bahorel in the front room, he saw Bahorel’s objects thrown immediately to the side of the door, Feuilly’s joined them swiftly as he went to look in the other room.

After taking one step into the room, when he was swiftly pined to the wall again this time by hands, Feuilly’s head is knocked against the wall with the force and is dizzy for a second but that could be because they’re kissing again and it’s dizzying. Feuilly’s hands held onto Bahorel’s neck for anchor and soon their hands are all over each other. Backs, necks, pulling hair and up one another’s tunics to pinch and scrape. Anything to prize gasps and hisses from one another.

Somewhere they both lost their tunics and Bahorel had forced his leg between Feuilly’s, who gladly opened his legs and ground down slowly to show Bahorel just how desperate he was. They were barely kissing now, panting into each other mouths hot and heavy any games had been stripped away to just animal wanting and needing, Feuilly ground down again moaning at any friction he could get. Bahorel was moaned a little desperately at Feuilly’s display. Moving his leg so their crotches were flush against each other her ground forward to and Feuilly’s hip basically jumped from the wall to meet them. Feuilly’s mouth moved to work kissing down Bahorel’s jaw, until he tucked his head under Bahorel to work at his neck suck and nipping and laying kisses that bordered tender there.

Bahorel muttered incoherent filth that Feuilly swore wasn’t even their language half the time, he almost tipped his head back to let Feuilly kiss his easier when something stopped him. He forced Feuilly’s head back by pulling his hair only hard enough to move him from his neck and so he can lick a stripe down his throat, it was only when Bahorel started laying possessive toothy kisses that Feuilly realised how easy it could be for him to rip it open but instead he kissed it with the same violent affection he showed him, and somewhere in that sentiment was something that made Feuilly make noises he wasn’t sure were human anymore. Bahorel worked his way lower, Feuilly could feel his smirk on every kiss and bite, he wouldn’t be surprised if he could see it bruised on his chest tomorrow.  Soon Bahorel was on his knees, looking up with dark hungry eyes. “You don’t have to.” Feuilly said weakly trying to find breath somewhere.

Bahorel just chuckled his warm breath on his crotch made gasp and thrust forward slightly. “I don’t have to do anything. But I do it anyway.” He pulled Feuilly’ trousers down his one deft movement and the cool air hit his cock Feuilly found any breath gone to reply gone, he didn’t have much time to reflect on the chill when Bahorel started to place wet kisses up the shaft. Feuilly thrust forward despite trying to employ some self control, and one of Bahorel’s hands pushed bruisingly against Feuilly hip to pin him to wall, Bahorel flick his tongue against the slit. “Tell me how much you missed me.” He whispered hot against him.

Feuilly hissed as his shaft slid between Bahorel’s parted lips into the welcoming wetness inside. Bahorel took him as deeply as he could, pressing his tongue flat against the shaft. He swallowed tightly around the head before drawing back completely so the cold air hit it again. Feuilly thrust forward desperate for the slick heat again, he lifted his head from where it was fallen against the wall and Bahorel looked at him. It was enough not to come apart at the sight of him, his mouth was swollen, lips plush and reddened, only a hairs breadth away. “Tell me.” Bahorel was trying to keep his breaths as even as possible but Feuilly whined when he could feel then hard and barely controlled on his cock.

Feuilly took a deep shuddering breath before attempting to speak , “I dreamt of this,” he gasped when Bahorel took him in again with his other hand was snug at the base, cheeks hollowing as he sucked again making an encouraging noise at the back of his throat. Feuilly let his head fall back against the wall, “Oh fuck. I missed you so fuck-.“ Bahorel bobbed his head with increasing speed and started to set and unforgiving pace urged by each of Feuilly’s words, drawing back almost completely before plunging forward again. “Every time any girl did this I thought about you, oh lord forgive me, fuck.” Feuilly was cut of my moans and he could hear Bahorel grunting and making his own desperate noises to Feuilly’s own and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He shifted his hands to rest lightly on the back of Bahorel’s head, nobody was ever like Bahorel he’d always had a talent for this, Feuilly could lost himself to it, the slickness of mouth, the tightness of it around him with the threatening edge of teeth and that tongue.

“I’m gonna.” Bahorel didn’t so much as slow down, just looked up with his dark eyes through his eyelashes and when Feuilly came he only swallowed it all away, his tongue lapping against the head as if to make sure he’d got it all.

Feuilly fell to the floor and was set upon by Bahorel’s mouth on his, he could still faintly taste himself in his mouth, they wrapped their arms around each other and lay down on the floor and Feuilly could feel Bahorel was painfully hard on his leg. He wasn’t as talented with his mouth so simply kissed Bahorel as deeply and a hard as he could (which was returned in double with bites) and slipped his had under his waistband. He used long quick stokes and it wasn’t long until Bahorel had come as well. Feuilly rolled off Bahorel’s side which he had found himself perched on and wiped his hand on Bahorel ruined trousers. They both lay there catching their breath, for a while until Bahorel spoke up, “so we going for that drink?”

Feuilly laughed, “I think we should celebrate the fact you’re not dead.”

Bahorel leaned over and kissed Feuilly nose in a odd moment of sweetness. “Yeah, I missed this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> They beat up some guys to feel manly after they felt ~feelings~


End file.
